


i need your love

by whiteautumn



Series: the altar is my hips [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, everything's safe because ryouken is a Responsible Boyfriend, i've given up on the summary just read the tags they're more accurate, yuusaku is the king of kinks indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: Ryouken and Yuusaku enjoy a night in, drowning in each other.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: the altar is my hips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606312
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	i need your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustupinlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustupinlights/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely stardustupinlights. Without her this wouldn't even be a thing, she's the White Rabbit to my Alice and I've jumped down the rabbit hole of Smut Wonderland. We spent half a week trading smut hcs back and forth, which was awesome (and we should totally do that more). My to-write list for smut is now longer than my actual plunnies, that's saying something.
> 
> Uhh... so, yeah. enjoy 7k worth of explicit smut from beginning to end. I can no longer defend myself *shrugs*. This is my third time and my longest yet. And I still have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> ~~can you believe I forgot what was in this when I tagged lmao~~
> 
> ~~also how the fuck do you summarise a PWP I give up~~

It’s obscene how good Yuusaku looks.

The moonlight drifting in between the curtain dances on his skin, giving it a soft glow, a gentle beige colour amidst the sea of grey sheets. Yuusaku’s green eyes glow mystically in the night, drawing him in and Ryouken doesn’t resist, leaning down so that their noses bump against each other, breaths mixing and he’s breathing in Yuusaku’s air. There’s a challenging shine to them, and a lift of their owner’s lips told Ryouken just now cocky the other was feeling.

“You’re going to do something?” Puffs of air against his lips and the younger boy leans up to trace over them with his tongue, the movement alluring. “I’m waiting.”

That little _tease_ – 

With a growl, he smashes their mouths together, watching with smug satisfaction as Yuusaku’s eyes go wide at the sudden movement, before they fall shut, a soft moan in his ears. Forcing Yuusaku’s mouth open with his tongue, he explores every nook and cranny of it, meeting Yuusaku’s tongue in battle, the feeling heating up his body and pooling in his centre. Yuusaku reaches up to grasp at Ryouken’s white blazer jacket, mouth opening a bit wider in a desperate attempt for more air, but Ryouken doesn’t give him that chance, pressing further into Yuusaku, pushing his entire being down. The bed creaks with the additional force, but neither of them pays it any mind.

The tug on his jacket becomes insistent, and Ryouken pulls away, a thick thread of translucent saliva between them. His head feels light and his breaths rapid as he reaches out to wipe away the fluid with the back of his hand, but Yuusaku’s panting form below him makes it all worth it. Wisteria-shade hair dishevelled, and cheeks dusted a lovely shade of red and lips puffy and moist, he looks like a fallen angel, a lovely picture of tainted innocence. The hunger in Ryouken grows, the _want_ spreads through his entire being from his core.

Oh, he’s going to do _something_ alright.

That thought must’ve shown on his face, because Yuusaku’s eyebrow twitches and his body tenses, betraying his apprehension. Ryouken realises he’s smirking only when he sees his reflection in those green eyes, now a deep lush forest green.

“Ryouken –” Not giving Yuusaku the chance to finish his plea, Ryouken grabs onto the other boy’s thin wrists, bringing them above his head to rest on the edge of the pillow, securing them in place with his right hand, his left trailing downwards from his wrists to his neck. where he makes sure to run his thumb over the fragile pulse point that makes Yuusaku mewl in pleasure. Bringing his hand down to undo Yuusaku’s school uniform blazer, he chuckles at Yuusaku’s hiss of displeasure.

“Ryouken!” Keeping his pace, he hums as fabric of the blazer fall away to reveal Yuusaku’s dark blue tie, tugging at the knot to pull it away in a smooth motion. The younger boy shivers, intense eyes glaring up at him. He seems to have recovered from some of that daze that the kiss had put him into, his face now dusted a coral pink instead of cherry red. Ryouken leans down to press their lips together again, less aggressive and more sensual than the last, and Yuusaku whines as Ryouken probs demandingly at his lips, swirling their tongues together slowly this time. His fingers continue to work working at the buttons on Yuusaku’s dress shirts. It’s obvious that the other boy never notices his shirt buttons being undone, because he lets out a surprised squeak into the kiss when Ryouken runs his hand up the side of his torso, shivering at the touch. 

Breaking the kiss, he makes sure to run his tongue over Yuusaku’s quivering lips, enjoying the way they’re puckered up in a pout, slightly parted as Yuusaku catches his breath, face flushed crimson once again. He wriggles, struggling against the hold Ryouken has on his wrists.

“Look at you, all flustered just from kisses.” Ryouken leans down to press his lips against Yuusaku’s ear, only a little surprised by how low his voice sounds. Yuusaku gasps, eyes going wide before he shuts them, and a wave of smugness hits Ryouken as he watches Yuusaku’s red lips part in a desperate attempt to obtain more oxygen. “Your lips are so pretty right now, and I bet they’ll look prettier when wrapped around me, hm?” The boy below him gasps, eyes flying open, pupils blown wide, a hazy mossy green. He turns his head sideways to meet Ryouken’s eyes and whimpers, the sound so delicious Ryouken could feel it going straight to his dick, the organ straining against the confines of his pants.

“I – ” Yuusaku sucks in a deep breath, unable to continue as Ryouken bites down on his earlobe lightly, chuckling. “Say it, _Yuusaku,_ I know you can.” His makes sure to whisper his name breathily, drawing back marginally when Yuusaku bucks his hips upwards in an attempt to meet his, whining in a mix between a high-pitched weep and a hiss. Those lush forest green eyes are pleading now, but Ryouken doesn’t relent – not when he’s sure Yuusaku could do it. He just shy and needs a little _encouragement,_ after all.

“I’m waiting, imagine all the things you could have the moment you say it.” His voice drops even lower, something he never knew was possible, carrying a rushed rhythm. Seeing his obsession writhing in pleasure underneath him, _Ryouken_ being the one robbing him of his freedom, stirs something feral and carnal in him. He’s going to have to push harder if Yuusaku doesn’t give in soon, because he could feel his patience running out, and it won’t be long until he throws everything into the wind and just force Yuusaku to do it. While he’s sure the other wouldn’t mind given their past experiences, Ryouken loves hearing Yuusaku beg for his cock. His boyfriend always does it so prettily, eyes large and watery, voice chiming like bells. As expected, Yuusaku falls apart like a crumbling dam wall, a rush of pleas cascading out of his mouth, so fast that Ryouken barely manages to catch the words in his own heated daze.

“Please please Ryouken please I want your cock give it to me please –” He whines again and Ryouken hums, pushing himself up and off Yuusaku, who looks at him in confusion as he lets his wrists go. Ryouken moves away from Yuusaku, settles on one side of the bed, knees on the mattress and legs folded, his body resting on the back of his heels. Patting his thigh in an invitation, Yuusaku catches onto the hint and pushes himself up with wobbly arms, attention fixated on Ryouken’s groin. With almost trance-like movements, Yuusaku crawls forward on all fours, the mellow silver light hitting his dark blue tresses and shrouding his features in shadows, making his green eyes are brighter. Ryouken’s breath catches in his throat, hypnotised by the image and unable to tear his eyes away. Yuusaku looks so enchanting and dainty, his body lean and lithe with movements that remind Ryouken of a cat, and the thought of him being so utterly willing and even eager for Ryouken to ruin him sends a scorching heat rushing through his body. 

Yuusaku wastes no time leaning down and pressing his lips to the bulge in Ryouken’s pants, one shaky hand reaching to unbutton them, before shifting his mouth upwards to catch the zipper between his teeth. He looks up at Ryouken with longing eyes, and Ryouken barely has time to think _that little minx_ before Yuusaku drags the zipper down using his teeth. Ryouken hisses, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through fuchsia pink and navy-coloured tresses, before pulling on them, forcefully but not painfully. Yuusaku keens at that feeling, breath hot and moist against him and Ryouken chuckles.

“Now where did you learn how to do that?” The boy shivers and presses his tongue against the fabric of his boxers, “Or maybe you’re just a natural at all this, acting all pretty and untouchable when in reality you’re just a little cock slut, aren’t you?” Ryouken is rewarded with a moan, louder this time, and he chuckles, breath coming in short pants as he feels the wetness of Yuusaku’s saliva spreading on the material. Reaching down to grasp at Yuusaku’s chin, he lifts the boy’s face with two fingers, drinking in the view of his heavy-lidded eyes and parted lips with the tip of his pink tongue sticking out, a tiny strand of saliva lingering on it. Yuusaku offers a weak noise of protest at being forced away from Ryouken’s bulge, but Ryouken merely smirks in reply, thumb caressing his bottom lip.

“Patience, you little minx,” He reaches for the waistband of his boxers and pulls it down, his dick springing up, fully erect at a wanton and willing Yuusaku, the tip hitting the edge of Yuusaku’s chin, leaving a dot of precum on his smooth skin. Yuusaku shivers at the contact, mumbling a garbled “please”, eyes hazing over once again as he lays his eyes on Ryouken’s cock. The younger boy is nothing but obedient during times like these, something that Ryouken rewards fervently.

“What are you waiting for?” Ryouken raises an eyebrow, and Yuusaku is on the column of flesh in front of him immediately, running his tongue along the sides of his dick. He tightens his grip on his hair, and hisses at trail of warmth that travels up the flesh to the tip, where Yuusaku presses his delightful lips to them in a feather-light kiss before opening his mouth and wrapping them around the tip of Ryouken’s cock, sucking and letting out a contented sigh that travels down and makes Ryouken growl. Without thinking, his shut his eyelids pushes hard on Yuusaku’s head, forcing him down and deeper, hissing at how soft and warm Yuusaku’s mouth feels, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Yuusaku chokes for a moment as his gag reflex kicks in, before he whimpers and slowly re-adjusts himself to the intrusion, giving into Ryouken’s assertion without protest. He takes a few erratic breaths through his nose, breathing hard against soft white curls, Ryouken groaning as he feels the movement of his tongue on the underside of his dick as he does so, opening his eyes again and looking down, enjoying the way Yuusaku’s eyes are scrunched shut in total concentration on his task of pleasuring Ryouken. The sense of power is exhilarating, and it’s a challenge to not lose himself in it.

“You’re doing so good, Yuusaku,” Ryouken makes sure to say his name reverently, and Yuusaku replies by sucking harder, almost driving him over the edge. He manages to hold himself back, fingers tightening in Yuusaku’s hair, rocking his hips against that pretty little face, knowing full well that Yuusaku can take more of this. The pressure builds up in his abdomen, and he releases without warning down Yuusaku’s throat, pulling the boy off his dick swiftly and finishes on his face, engraving into his memory how his cum shoots out and lands on Yuusaku’s delicate features. The violent drive in him is semi-quelled at seeing how his seed covers Yuusaku’s hair, his closed eyes, shapely nose and those gasping lips that has the same white liquid dripping out of them. Yuusaku slowly opens his eyes, tiny beads of cum sticking to his eyelashes.

He looks so _ruined_ and the visual drives deep down to his dick, Yuusaku letting out a whine as he sees that Ryouken is erect once again. Before his boyfriend can dive forward, Ryouken tightens his grip on his chin.

“Behave, Yuusaku,” The boy moans louder, eyes bright and begging and it takes all of Ryouken’s thinning self-control to not just pull Yuusaku down and forcing himself in that perfect mouth again. He chuckles, shifting the hand holding Yuusaku’s chin to run two fingers over Yuusaku’s bottom lip, leftover cum sticky on the delicate wet flesh.

“Open up, princess,” Without giving Yuusaku a time to react, he shoves the two fingers between his red lips, enjoying the way Yuusaku’s eyes widen, shoulders tensing at the sudden intrusion. He looks so lost and it almost makes him look angelic in the moonlight, but with Ryouken’s release all over his face, nothing describes the picture of debauchery better than his precious at the moment. Yuusaku meets his eyes straight on, runs his tongue against Ryouken’s fingers tentatively, biting gently at the bottom joint near his knuckles, and sucks. He hisses at the feeling, remembering the pleasure that had travelled through his being when Yuusaku’s mouth had been attached to his dick. “You really love doing this, don’t you? Me forcing you to do whatever I want, opening your mouth for me obediently.” Yuusaku’s entire being shakes, and Ryouken’s smirk grows wider, smugness growing and rolling him off in waves. It evidently affects his boyfriend as he whimpers quietly and closes his eyes, hiding the shadow of anticipation away from view.

“Oh no you don’t, look at me.” He pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, Yuusaku’s saliva connecting the tip with his lips in a translucent thread, slowly dripping onto the bed. Yuusaku mewls at the loss of contact, the best resistance he can put up right now, but open his eyes to meet Ryouken’s either way. His eyes had gotten darker, if possible, a mossy green and lacking focus. 

“Good boy, now what do you want?” That brings him back to reality somewhat, pouting in a manner Ryouken took to mean _I already told you what I want._ He chuckles, amused by how his boyfriend never seems to learn, but that’s okay, he has a long time to teach Yuusaku how to behave, after all. “There are so many things I want to do to you, princess, you look so pretty on all fours like this, my cum all over your face. We could spend the whole night doing this, I definitely don’t mind it, but there are other more exciting things we could do, like –”

“For fuck’s sake Ryouken, fuck me,” Yuusaku snaps as his patience runs out, voice weaker than normal and lacking its usual bite that it comes out as a breathy demand. A stormy forest brews in those eyes, however, and Ryouken smirks like the cat that got the canary. _Got him_.

“Turn around and rest that precious head on the pillow then,” Yuusaku huffs before turning to make his way back to his pillow, reminding Ryouken much like a haughty and demanding cat. His movement is somewhat jerky, and Ryouken realises that Yuusaku still has his pants on, his cock probably weeping for release. With a fluid motion, Ryouken grabs onto Yuusaku’s hips just as he gets ready to rest his head on the pillow, making him yelp, before letting out a lengthy groan as Ryouken pushes forward and presses his erect dick into his clothed behind. Not giving his boyfriend any moment to recover, he reaches forward to brush over the bulge briefly. Yuusaku cries out and bucks against the touch, but his fingers move away as nimbly as they arrive on his clothed cock, sliding up to unbutton his pants, their owner shivering and gasping.

“Please, Ryouken, I need –” He breaks off into a gasp when Ryouken pulls the offending piece of clothing down together with his boxers, finally freeing his cock and exposing his perk butt. “Touch me, Ryouken,” Ryouken hums instead, running a thumb down the crack between Yuusaku’s ass, spreading it apart and exposing that delectable pink hole that’s his and his alone. The younger boy gasps at the feeling of being exposed, and Ryouken watches, entranced as Yuusaku’s hole clenches and unclenches at the sensation.

“I’ve got a better idea, don’t touch yourself.” Yuusaku makes a noise that sounded like a questioning whine, and before he could lift his head to look at Ryouken, Ryouken leans down and runs his tongue over Yuusaku’s entrance. There’s a scream, Yuusaku’s thighs wobbles, trembling delicately and Ryouken shifts so that he’s propping his boyfriend’s legs up as he continues to draw the organ around the hole lazily, tracing every inch of the edge. Yuusaku sobs, wriggling in a dismal attempt to escape from the stimulating assault on his hole, failing to escape the tight hold Ryouken has on his thighs. His hole trembles but slowly relaxes under Ryouken’s ministrations, and Yuusaku’s tiny desperate sobs turn into loud cries. It pleases Ryouken to know how well his princess takes care of himself. Yuusaku’s skin is soft and smooth and Ryouken drowns himself in the feeling of it on his tongue, purring when he feels Yuusaku open himself completely, slipping into the tight ring of muscle.

A trill tingles up his spine when Yuusaku moans at the intrusion, tightening around his tongue in reflex. It’s endearing and cute and it melts Ryouken’s heart amidst the burning need in his body. He pulls it back out, keeping the tip inside and flickers it around teasingly, enjoying the way Yuusaku entrance quivers, before plunging it back in, Yuusaku rewarding him with a yelp. The other is sobbing continuously now, pushing against Ryouken’s hands in an effort to fuck himself on Ryouken’s tongue. Ryouken doesn’t relent, hearing Yuusaku’s whispers of his name continuously like a prayer and drowning himself in the sheer power this brings him. It’s an intoxicating high that he wanted to ride forever, just Yuusaku in his arms and crying for him, Ryouken the centre of his universe and the only thing that mattered.

“Ryouken!” There’s a sudden tightness around Ryouken’s tongue, the pressure so good Ryouken lets out a muted appreciative sigh himself, and Yuusaku cums, long and hard, legs shaking and weeping with his voice muffled by the pillow. Satisfied by his lover’s drunken state, he pulls his tongue out gently, making sure to run it once more around the hole, sitting up again with a trail of saliva down his mouth, breaking and sticking to his butt instead. He delivers a light smack to Yuusaku’s buttock, the pillows drowning out the gasp that follows this action, and Ryouken waits with quick breaths as Yuusaku slowly pushes himself back up, putting his hands onto trembling shoulders to turn his lover around. Yuusaku’s fair abdomen is covered in his own cum, some flicks of it landing on his shirt and jacket. His hair is a beautiful mess and there are tears tracks on his face, his green eyes dark with lust but shimmery with a layer of tears. He presses a kiss below Yuusaku’s right eye, whispering sweet nothings, tasting the saltiness of Yuusaku’s unshed tears and cum as the boy calms his erratic breathing.

“Good job, princess.” The wisteria-haired boy leans forward to nuzzle into the curve of his neck, eyelids heavy and content, Ryouken caresses his hair as he relaxes completely, before reaching down to tug at Yuusaku’s pants, making the boy jerk to attention. Green eyes turn to him in confusion, and Ryouken grins at him, sharp and ferocious.

“We’re not done yet, darling.” Yuusaku shivers but doesn’t object as he adjusts his legs so that Ryouken can remove his pants and boxers, moving to shrug off his blazer and shirt as if hypnotised, revealing the skin that has become Ryouken’s favourite canvas, glowing in the light, making Yuusaku look almost ethereal. Giving into the urge, Ryouken rests his lips on Yuusaku’s shoulder, trailing dainty kisses up his neck to whisper in his ears again. “Turn back around, you know what to do.” With a shiver, Yuusaku obeys and crawls back to the position he’d been in earlier, legs spread wide in an open invitation. Ryouken wastes no time in following him and covering him with his bigger build, arms resting on either side of his head. Pressing forward, he places his lips at the top of Yuusaku’s ear, breathing gently into it and enjoying the way the boy shivers, eyes clenched closed at the sensation. “I’m going to fuck you hard and good tonight, and you’re going to cry prettily for me.” His voice is low and commanding and it doesn’t give Yuusaku any room to disagree, but they are both so used to doing this knowing how Yuusaku wouldn’t mind. 

He does need Yuusaku’s consent for one thing, however. Hearing Yuusaku’s voice muffled by the pillow had also given him an idea, but he needed to make sure Yuusaku agrees to it. “I’m also going to make sure you can’t breathe at some points,” Yuusaku’s breath hitches in anticipation, “I won’t tell you what I’m going to do, but tap on me three times if it gets bad and you want to stop, okay?” They’ve done this before, choking is something that’s always been Yuusaku’s kink, but Ryouken’s going to try something new to surprise him today, and he wants to make sure Yuusaku still remember their safe sign. “Do you understand?” Yuusaku hisses, turning his head as much as possible to look Ryouken in the air, nodding. “Tap three times if I don’t like it, I remember.” Ryouken kisses his temple.

“Good boy,” His voice loses its gentle touch, dropping lower again to trail off into a growl as he presses his erect cock against Yuusaku’s butt, his boyfriend arching his back and pushing against it with a growl, heated and demanding, squirming to try and get more of that delicious friction. Ryouken allows it, torn between choking and chuckling, reaching for the lube left on their bedside table. He pops the bottle open, smearing a generous amount of it on his fingers, before reaching down and sliding one into Yuusaku’s hole without warning, making the boy yelp in delighted pleasure, whispering his name reverently. The rimming earlier had helped to ease Yuusaku open, so Ryouken adds the second finger almost immediately after, enjoying the way Yuusaku’s shoulder blades push together as he tenses at the additional girth in him. “Breathe, precious, it’ll get easier,” cooing at Yuusaku, he smiles when takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, insides still clenching around Ryouken’s fingers.

The pressure is delectable, a different type of warmth as compared to Yuusaku’s mouth. It’s like this enticing creature laying below him exists only to take Ryouken into him, and a growl slips out of him at that thought, followed by words pouring from his mouth. “You look so beautiful taking my finger like this, imagine how gorgeous you’ll look taking my cock.” Yuusaku whines, shaking his head in an attempt to get a better grasp on reality and reducing the effect Ryouken’s words has on him, it’s a habit he’s prone to doing, and Ryouken has perfected his counter against it.

“Look at you, moaning and bucking against my fingers, just like a slut. Are you a slut, Yuusaku?” He leans back down to whisper the boy’s name into his ears, Yuusaku lets out a desperate cry at that, eyes slamming shut, hands clutching the pillow so tightly that it turns his knuckles white. The younger boy wails out a garbled _no,_ and Ryouken chuckles, amused. Scissors his finger open in the midst of Yuusaku’s disorientation. “No, of course you’re not, you’re _my_ slut.”

“Mine to ruin and mine to fuck, you love that, don’t you?” The _yes_ comes out as a breathless gasp as Ryouken adds his third finger, taking his time with this one. It wouldn’t do for Yuusaku to get hurt after all. “The things I want to do to you, Yuusaku,” Oh the things indeed, Ryouken hisses, “You don’t even know half of it.” His princess collapses, elbows weak and no longer supporting him, laying prostrate with his upper torso pressed against the bed, head resting on the pillow and face turned sideways. His eyes dazed, and he keeps a tight grip on the pillow, gasping incoherently every time Ryouken moves his fingers in him.

Ryouken spreads all three fingers out wide, and Yuusaku lets out a high-pitched wail so long and lewd it almost makes him lose all semblance of control, thinking of how _good_ it’ll feel to just force his raging erection into Yuusaku’s entrance. He bites his lips, tasting iron, pulling out his fingers so that only his fingertips remain at the edge of Yuusaku’s entrance, before slamming them back in.

Yuusaku yelps, saliva trickling out of his agape mouth and onto the pillow, chest heaving. He pushes back against Ryouken’s fingers, meeting his pace as much as possible, restraint thrown to the wind as he wails, broken syllables pouring from his lips. Yuusaku’s voice is melodious to Ryouken’s ears like a birdsong, and his lips twist at the thought of Yuusaku being confined to a metaphorical cage by Ryouken for the rest of his life. His freedom in return for Ryouken fulfilling his every desire. It’s this image that drives Ryouken to speed up the rhythm of his fingers, Yuusaku screaming his name sloppily as he picks up the faster pace, driving his digits in faster and harder each time.

“Ryou – Ryouken, I, ah!” He watches, entranced, as Yuusaku’s whole body spasms and his lover climaxes again, white liquid splashing on the sheets below him.

“Hoh? This is the second time you’ve cum untouched now. Do you like my fingers, that much, hm?” Yuusaku doesn’t answer, clinging onto the pillow like a lifeline, eyes fully glazed over, fine like malachite, his legs unsteady against Ryouken’s. “You can’t even hear me anymore, mh?” Ryouken comments in a singsong voice, reaching for the lube again and slicking himself up before positioning himself at Yuusaku’s entrance. Feeling the tip of Ryouken’s cock, Yuusaku shivers, having recovered marginally, turning his head back to pout adorably at Ryouken in a pleading manner. “Since you’ve been so good, I’m giving it to you now.”

He thrusts into Yuusaku with one fluid motion, hissing and gripping onto the slim hips below him as the familiar warmth envelops him. His boyfriend has muffled most of his scream into the pillow. They’ve fucked enough for Yuusaku to become accustomed to his shape, longer and wider than normal, but the first entry is always the tightest and it sends heat rushing through his entire being, blood racing even faster. His stuttered, exhilarated sigh comes uninhibited, “Princess, you feel so _good_ , I could stay inside you forever.” Yuusaku replies with a breathy “yes” and _tightens_ around him and Ryouken grips onto him harder, fingernails digging into his flesh. Laughter bubbles from within, the potency of Yuusaku’s utter willingness to be fucked like this driving Ryouken higher than any drug. He withdraws just far enough for his tip to be clenched tightly by the ring of muscle, teasing and enjoying the mewling from Yuusaku, before pushing back in. His boyfriend might be beautiful when begging and pouting during foreplay, but Ryouken enjoys their coupling, being able to feel Yuusaku’s heat around him and mark his insides with his presence, more. 

Picking up a fast rhythm, he makes sure to shift just the slightest bit with each thrust, purposefully bringing himself closer to Yuusaku’s prostate, but missing it by a little. Yuusaku chokes on air, a breathy shout of his name, and starts to meet his thrusts in an attempt to make Ryouken hit that sweet spot. The tight grip Ryouken keeps on Yuusaku’s hips hinders that and his precious begs with that sweet voice that drives Ryouken crazy in multiple different kinds of ways. He smirks, rolling his hips a few more times just to tease before finally angling himself so that he would hit the place that would reward him with the most symphonious cries.

Yuusaku throws his head back and shrieks when Ryouken hits his prostate forcefully, clenching around Ryouken, who gasps at the sharp pressure that hazes his vision. He needed more, and he had to have more. The sound of his movements and the creaking of the bed resonate along with Yuusaku’s broken yelps, a lascivious harmony playing out for Ryouken’s ears alone. Yuusaku’s pinkish skin is slippery with sweat under his hold, and Ryouken could feel beads of his own sweat down his face and his torso, some flying to land on Yuusaku’s petite back, arched in his attempt to alleviate the stimulation and meeting Ryouken’s assault in order to get more pleasure. He’s buried his head in the pillow, fingers curling and uncurling around its edges. It’s such a suggestive sight and Ryouken wants more.

“Yuusaku,” He growls in that way that Yuusaku loves, and Yuusaku’s shoulders tense, lifting his head slightly to show he’s listening, breath heavy and loud. Ryouken starts to slow down gradually, to clear Yuusaku’s head enough for him to follow instructions at the very least. He could hear the other’s breathing slowing down steadily as Ryouken decreases his speed to rolling his hips in lazy waves, that feeling of being slowly buried in Yuusaku eliciting a low groan. Releasing his right hand from Yuusaku’s hip, he takes a brief moment to admire the red handprint blooming on that fair skin, someone’s definitely going to bruise tomorrow. It’s a mark to show that Yuusaku belonged to him, and it looks so obscene, sharp scarlet on white, that a part of him rumbles in satisfaction from within.

Bringing that hand to rest on the back Yuusaku’s head, he caresses the dark blue coloured locks damp with sweat, leaning down to whisper in a gentle but firm tone. “Breathe,” At this distance, he could feel Yuusaku’s move with each deep breath he took, finally settling into something steady. “Now, take a deep breath,” Yuusaku, the smart, _smart_ princess he is, catches on to Ryouken’s intent, and gasps, eyes lidded and unfocused as he becomes aroused again. He shakes his head, and Ryouken sees a tiny glitter return to those eyes as Yuusaku finally gathers himself temporarily, taking a few deep breaths before a big one, slamming his eyes shut.

Ryouken wastes no time in tightening his hold on Yuusaku’s hair, picking up his thrusts to be faster and rougher than before, pushing Yuusaku face into the pillow in one quick motion. There’s a tiny bit of resistance from Yuusaku on reflex, but he relaxes almost immediately, never struggling against Ryouken’s hold, hand gripping onto the pillow hard. It’s intoxicating how Yuusaku is willing to entrust his very life to Ryouken, exposing the vulnerable parts of himself and just letting Ryouken do whatever he wanted. He rides on that high, left hand clenching on Yuusaku’s hip bone, fingernails digging into his flesh so strongly he’s sure the skin is torn.

“Look at you, ugh,” His entire body tenses in pleasure at how Yuusaku feels tighter than normal with his body in fight or flight mode, “Spread out and so willing for me to do anything,” in, out, in and out again, this drives him mad. “I can literally do anything I want to you right now.” This drives Yuusaku over the edge, bucking against him as he climaxes with muffled swoon, almost trapping Ryouken in him in that moment. Heat coils and gathers in Ryouken’s centre, building and demanding release. Ryouken hisses, seeing flashes of white, and closes his eyes to fuck Yuusaku the way he’s always dreamed of – brutal and without restraint. Only Yuusaku matters and Ryouken has to make him his –

It doesn’t take long before the fire and load in him become unbearable, and he comes with a loud moan of Yuusaku’s name, spilling his cum into Yuusaku – _mine,_ he thinks in a climax-induced haze – and rocking into Yuusaku’s ass to make sure nothing spills out. Releasing the pressure on Yuusaku’s head, he takes a second to gasp and slow his own breath, mind still floating from his earlier storm of primitiveness. His lover is in the same situation, heaving and gasping for air, mouth gaping and closing. Ryouken leans forward, stabilising himself over Yuusaku on his hands, to press a kiss on Yuusaku’s shoulder, remaining in that position. The muscles under his mouth shift as Yuusaku moves back at forth in miniscule movements, and he trails bird kisses up his nape and neck to press a firm one underneath his earlobe. 

“You good?” Yuusaku doesn’t reply. His eyes are mossy green, breathing all automatic – he’s still reeling from the effects of the asphyxiation. Ryouken chuckles, his princess looks his best in this state, all disoriented and dazed with tear stains on his face, pillow damp from his tears and drool. It’s when he’s the most impressionable, entirely at Ryouken’s mercy and obedient to his every command, a delightful creature. He hardens again inside Yuusaku at the thought, the other shivering and keening at the feeling of Ryouken enlarging in him.

“Ryouken…” He’s climaxed thrice today, and while Ryouken would usually let him go, today is not going to be one of those days. He has yet to see Yuusaku cry, after all. Chuckling, he reaches to Yuusaku’s front to grasp at his flaccid cock, the organ hardening again upon the contact. They’ve both come to find, since their first time a year ago, that Yuusaku is extremely sensitive to Ryouken’s touch. Since then, Ryouken hasn’t allowed Yuusaku to touch himself once during sex unless explicitly told to, and Yuusaku had been acquiescent, to his utmost pleasure – it’s like his darling has been made by the gods for Ryouken alone.

“Once more,” Again, Ryouken doesn’t give Yuusaku an option of refusing, but the wanton way Yuusaku reacts tells him he doesn’t have to. The boy had shivered and shifted his legs so that they spread wider against where Ryouken remains pressed in him, a blatant invitation. “Such an obedient princess,” He coos into Yuusaku’s ears, pushing himself back up with the hand still resting on the bed, and reaches up with it to comb his fingers through his hair, enjoying the way Yuusaku’s head roll back slightly, mouth open, eyelids falling shut as he drowns in Ryouken’s touch. Ryouken smiles at that image, it’s what he’s missed with pressing Yuusaku into the pillow, and he’ll be sure to enjoy it this time round.

Removing his hand from Yuusaku’s hair, he stabilises himself again with one hand on Yuusaku’s hip. Pulling out by a few inches, he smirks at the wetness he feels accompanying his cock as some of his cum flows out. Yuusaku whimpers at the sensation, clenching himself and trying to buck against him to prevent that. “You’re dripping with my cum. Does it feel good to be filled?” Amazement colours Ryouken’s words, and he’d be lying if he said this is all acting; it really surprises him how much Yuusaku craves for his cock and cum on most days, a demanding little princess all around until Ryouken strips away his defences, turning him into a begging kitten.

“What a cumslut,” A yelp from Yuusaku as he thrusts back in in one fluid motion, “I’ll help you out with that, since you seem like you want more of me.” He tightens his grip on Yuusaku’s dick and Yuusaku throws his head back fully, gasping and crying out a jumble of _yes yes yes Ryouken yes_. Feeling mischievous, he removes his hand from Yuusaku’s cock, disregarding the sinful whine that follows, returning that hand to the unoccupied side of Yuusaku’s hip. 

“Please, Ryouken,” Ah, there it is, the tears in Yuusaku’s eyes as he tilts his head as far as possible to glance at Ryouken. It’s a sheen layered over Yuusaku’s beautiful green irises, not fully tears yet, but he’ll get there eventually. Yuusaku craves and begs for Ryouken’s touch the moment he gets it, and withdrawing that will make it that much easier to drive him into a pretty, sobbing mess. Ryouken raises an eyebrow at him, driving into him with a particularly hard push that makes Yuusaku hiss and close his eyes, a teardrop down his cheek. It’s a start, but it’s not enough.

“You know what to say,” His whisper comes out hushed and breathy, meeting Yuusaku’s eyes with his own when he reopens them. With a tremulous breath, Yuusaku bites his pink lips and opens them slowly.

“Please, Ryouken, touch my cock,” Ryouken hums, slowing down his movements to run a hand through his white tresses, brushing them back so that they’re no longer scattered and stuck along his forehead. “I won’t cum until you say so, I promise.” His words end in a desperate whimper, and Ryouken decides to take pity, removing his hand from his hair to lean forward on it, pressing a kiss to Yuusaku’s forehead. His dearest has gone through so much, and deserves a reward. 

“Good boy, I’ll be holding you to that.” He moves the hand on Yuusaku’s hip to wrap it around Yuusaku’s dick, already leaking with precum, stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts, and it’s beautiful how Yuusaku starts tearing up immediately from the overstimulation, being as sensitive as he is. Ryouken drinks in the sight of him debauched from above, watches as fat tears roll down those crimson cheeks, some landing on the pillow, some into parted lips. Those fine green eyes remain dull, but the lustre reflecting off the layer of moisture in them gives them an unnatural glow that’s entrancing – he can’t see Yuusaku’s full face, but whatever he glimpses puts that demanding part of him to rest.

There are other more interesting things to do, after all.

He makes sure to keep his attention on Yuusaku carefully, as alert as he can be when buried in Yuusaku’s delectable insides, the pleasure amplified by the fact that each thrust is accompanied by tiny drops of cum mixed with lube. It’s easy to lose himself in the scent of all the sex in the air from all their releases, or even just the divine and perfect being that Yuusaku is, but Ryouken knows he has to be careful with this next part – Yuusaku doesn’t know what’s coming, after all. 

Yuusaku’s cries rise in pitch, and Ryouken stops his stroking while continuing with his onslaught into Yuusaku, his boyfriend letting out a noise of protest and confusion. Before Yuusaku can turn his head to question him, Ryouken reaches forward with the same hand to wrap that arm around his slim neck, entrapping him in a strong embrace, tight enough to be just a little uncomfortable, but not choke completely. The boy underneath him tenses for a moment, and Ryouken buries his face into Yuusaku’s nape. “Breathe, princess.”

This gentle whisper breaks Yuusaku out of his surprise, and he stabilises his breath as much as possible, choking on tears at some points. Ryouken lifts his head and watches as Yuusaku slowly starts to get comfortable with the pressure on his windpipe, taking in large breaths to prepare for what’s coming, before drawing his elbows tighter around it. A hand comes to rest on his tricep, fingers grasping at his muscles, but Yuusaku doesn’t tap on him at all. Picking up his pace, his hold toughens simultaneously, Yuusaku’s fingernails digging into his arm. The pain sends trills of electricity down his spine, and he grunts out Yuusaku’s name, one that Yuusaku replies with a weak gasp, broken syllables of his name delivered in a breathy heavenly voice.

“I’m so close, Yuusaku, _darling,_ ” He breathes hard as he continues to move, burying his face back into Yuusaku’s nape, lips against soft flesh, damp with sweat and there’s that scent that’s uniquely Yuusaku amidst the tangy smell of sex. Ryouken keens, the beast in him content with how willing Yuusaku is to remain in his arms, never struggling even when Ryouken held all the power and could potentially harm him. He feels euphoric at the realisation, and with Yuusaku’s wild pulse throb vividly against his arm, his irregular breathing, the saltiness of his skin, that heady scent, there’s pain on his elbow, Yuusaku had probably broken skin, it’s all too much – Ryouken starts driving into the inviting heat rapidly, at a pace faster than that of their previous round, chasing that intensifying pleasure that promises release at the end.

Biting down on Yuusaku’s neck, he comes with a drawn-out groan. The feeling of being filled a second time while being choked seems to drive Yuusaku over the edge, his lover follows Ryouken’s release with his own, voice hoarse. Ryouken recovers enough of his mind to pull out hurriedly before Yuusaku can clench down on him in his climax, drawing back and letting his neck go at the same time. Yuusaku wheezes, whether for air, from the feeling of suddenly losing Ryouken’s length in him, or from the climax, Ryouken knows not. He watches in fascination, chest heavy as he catches his breath, as the younger boy arches his back, dripping hole clenching as he comes, spilling his seed onto the stained sheets below him once more.

He wobbles, and Ryouken grabs onto his sides nimbly, gently steering him away from the soaked area of the bed, turning him around to rest on the surface, facing Ryouken. His eyes scrunched shut, mouth gaping and gasping for air, strands of saliva trailing down his chin – Ryouken could feel some of it on his elbow – tear tracks lining his cheeks, but he is smiling.

“Yuusaku?” Reaching forward to brush away one of the tear tracks on his cheek, Ryouken sees Yuusaku’s smile growing wider as he recovers his breath. It’s confusing because he has no idea why Yuusaku would be so happy. Not that he’s complaining, while Yuusaku has gotten better with smiling after they’d started dating, grins remain a rarity, and Ryouken always feels privileged and rewarded when he sees one of those.

His lovely boyfriend collects himself, throwing an arm over his forehead, heavy eyelids opening halfway, eyes bright despite his exhaustion, showing Ryouken just how happy he is. What he sees on Ryouken’s face must have amused him, because he laughs, voice raw but still endearing. It warms Ryouken’s heart, a warm and fluffy feeling replacing his carnal needs, putting that lustful part of him to sleep.

“No,” Yuusaku clears his throat, repeating himself, “No, it’s just, I’m just happy because I feel so loved,” It’s obvious that Yuusaku is tired and he is struggling to keep his eyelids open, “When you wrapped your arm around me, it felt nice. You were considerate… and gentle… and I love you so much.” It wasn’t a complete explanation of Yuusaku’s thoughts, but his boyfriend could only manage so much at the moment. He’d expected Yuusaku to like what he had done, but not to this extent. His adoration for this celestial being grows - Yuusaku looks endearing even when on the brim of giving into exhaustion - and Ryouken wants to press for more, but Yuusaku’s about to fall asleep at any second, so he leans forward to deliver a light kiss to his lips instead, bopping their noses together tenderly.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, now rest and let me take care of you, my princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the sheets are grey because they're doing it in yuusaku's apartment pffft. ryouken has white sheets (of course).
> 
> another fun fact: the title was inspired by one of my favourite artists to write smut to, lana del rey. (not the ellie goulding song please that song's amazing but not too conducive for smut)
> 
> ~~i might want to write more smut in the future... maybe. this is oddly addictive.~~
> 
> kudo/comments greatly appreciated! x


End file.
